Bella's massage
by QueenT37
Summary: Jacob gives Bella a massage.


"Gaaaah!" Bella winced as she moved her arm too suddenly. Jacob looked immediately concerned, perhaps _too_ concerned as he looked seriously at her.

"Come on, Bella. You need it. It'll feel so much better, I promise."

Bella stared at him. His suggestion of a back massage, which he had been repeating for a good hour, was beginning to look more tempting and less completely insane with every moment the pain continued to shoot across her shoulder. She sighed. "Fine," she muttered, looking as sulky as a little girl for a moment, then "But I'm warning you, Jake. You'd better not enjoy yourself." Jacob lifted both hands in the traditional expression of hurt denial. "Purely medicinal, of course," he stated, but his grin was more than a little worrying.

Bella acquiesced to stripping down to her bra, making sure Jake was looking determinedly the other way before she removed her shirt and lay down on her bed, feeling rather vulnerable. She had kept her shorts on but the amount of bare skin on show made her decidedly uncomfortable and she could feel her face redden as he turned back and gazed down at her. She knew he was trying hard not to smirk, knowing him as she did. "Shut up, Jake, just get on with it," she said, unable to scowl at him sternly as she wanted to, given that her head was face down in a pillow. She could imagine the innocent expression forming on his face and rolled her eyes in response.

A moment later she was thoroughly distracted by the feeling of cold oil on her back and she shrieked, though the feeling was only momentary before Jake's deliciously hot hands followed, pressing firmly onto her skin and causing her to groan in pleasure within seconds of him touching her. For a while there was silence apart from the occasional sigh of approval from Bella and the squeaking of the bed as Jacob shifted his position every now and then. Bella relaxed completely, the smell of coconut lingering pleasantly in the room and the entire experience lulling her into a sense of wellbeing and contentment. Jacob's hands were skilled and warm and soon she had forgotten all about the pain in her shoulder and was drowsily hoping the massage would never end. When he requested permission to undo her bra to make it easier and avoid getting oil on it, to his stunned surprise she agreed without argument and even slipped the straps off her arms, making sure she stayed modest as she threw it under the bed (though her definition of what modesty entailed was evolving rapidly under the new circumstances) and then repositioned herself, now topless on the bed. Jacob stared down at her, unable to believe his luck. He continued to stroke her skin, making small patterns on her back, watching mesmerised as his hands wandered over her oily bare skin.

Bella was vaguely aware that his hands were ever so gradually edging away from the middle of her back, slipping down her sides and back again, getting closer and closer to the sides of her breasts. She gave a small gasp as he reached them, skimming over them so quickly she was left wondering if she'd imagined it, and at the same time wishing he'd do it again, as she felt the effect deep down inside her. It was another thirty seconds before he returned to the sensitive area but this time his touch was firmer and slower, massaging the sides of her breasts with more confidence and causing her to moan loudly, much to her embarrassment and his interest. She lifted her torso up very slightly to give him easier access, hoping it wasn't obvious that she was doing it (it was obvious) and felt his hands making small circles while getting nearer to her nipples with each movement, which were hard and expectant by this point, longing to feel the heat of his hands on them. But he stopped just before he got there, returning to the safety of her back so that she had to stifle a cry of protest. By now she was thoroughly turned on and rather hoped he'd think she was asleep rather than responsible for the pool of moisture she knew was forming in her underwear and also that she knew he'd be quite aware of. The sound of his breathing was louder and heavier than before as Jacob started on her lower back, and then her upper legs, pushing the shorts up as he gained access to the skin on her thighs. Bella almost came undone as she felt him push her legs a little further apart and then his fingers pushed slowly up her inner thighs, under her shorts and stopping only at her underwear, his thumbs running along their boundary teasingly. Bella couldn't help moving her legs even further apart, unable to believe she was letting her best friend do this to her but also unable to imagine making him stop, ever.

Jacob continued running his hands up and down her legs for a few minutes, listening to her moans grow louder and more and more frequent as time went on, while his breathing became more rugged and he tried not to growl. He didn't want to scare her off at this point. When Bella again moved her legs further apart he responded by slipping his thumbs under her panties and stroking her incredibly wet core, just for a second before retreating, giving her a chance to stop him if she wanted to. Instead she gave a cry of pleasure and arched her back, giving him a brief, delightful glimpse of her small, perfect breasts. Jacob took this as consent and repeated his movement, then he lost all inhibitions and pushed her underwear to one side so that he could use his fingers to caress her, pushing one and then two deep into her as she cried out incoherently, completely lost to the delicious sensations that she was experiencing, waves of exquisite feelings sweeping over her entire body.

When she came back down to earth, she blearily opened one eye, already feeling incredibly embarrassed and unable to believe what had just happened. Jake was sitting in a chair a good few feet from her bed, eyeing her warily, his expression unreadable. "Sorry," he said. "I think I enjoyed myself."


End file.
